I'll Meet You There
by The Vampire Risika
Summary: songfic to simple plan's "I'll Meet You There" Nita's thoughts at he mother's funeral, it's a one-shot but i would still like to hear what you think so please reveiw!


Nita was at her mother's funeral, even though for a while she wouldn't let herself believe it. She had convinced herself that her mom wasn't dead and for a while it worked, but eventually reality hit, and it hit hard. For a while she didn't eat she didn't sleep, she just sat there fidgeting with the locket her mother had once given her and staring at old photographs. Now she was at the funeral of one of the most important and most beloved people in her life. She began to cry. All she could think about was why did her mother die? Why did she choose to, even after her and Kit had done everything they had to keep her alive, to keep her here? Why had she left her daughters? That's what had consumed her entirely for days and days.  
  
** Now you're gone I wonder why you left me here I think about it on and on and on and on and on again I know you're never coming back I hope that you can hear me I'm waiting to hear from you Until I do**  
  
**You're gone away  
  
I'm left alone  
  
A part of me is gone  
  
And I'm not moving on  
  
So wait for me  
  
I know the day will come**  
  
**I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there**  
  
Nita kept thinking about Time heart, and how one day, she would go there and meet her mother and everything would be okay again. These thoughts had worried Kit when she had told him; he was afraid that she would start getting careless in her wizardry and purposely get herself killed. Of course she wouldn't do that that would be letting the Lone Power win, she couldn't allow that. He had already had one victory killing her mother. She would not let him have another by killing her. But she still thought about it. She also thought about things she had kept from her mother, crushes, thoughts, and secrets about all she had done in her wizardry.  
  
**I wish I could have told you The things I kept inside But now I guess it's just too late**.  
  
Now every where Nita went reminded her of her mother. Every time she saw a ballerina on TV or when into the kitchen, or did whatever, everything made her think of her mother. She just wished she could talk to her mother one last time, and tell her all she things that she had kept inside, tell her anything, it didn't really matter, just to be able to see her mother's face one more time, to hear her voice, to be able to sit next to her and just talk. When her mother died Nita felt as if a part of her had died along with her, the part that would be happy and optimistic, and see the good in everything.  
  
**So many things remind me of you I hope that you can hear me I miss you This is goodbye one last time You're gone away I'm left alone A part of me is gone and I'm not moving on So wait for me I know the day will come**  
  
**I'll meet you there No matter where life takes me to I'll meet you there And even if I need you here I'll meet you there No matter where life takes me to I'll meet you there And even if I need you here I'll meet you there**  
  
Suddenly Nita felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up to see Kit smiling down at her. She stood up and as she looked at him she began to cry again. He hugged her and held onto her as she cried into his shoulder. Nita suddenly thought, ~Mom wouldn't want me to be like this, she wouldn't want me to stop living, it'll take a while to get over everything, and I don't think I ever will get over it fully. But as long as I have Kit and dad and Diarine, I'll be okay~. And some where in the back of her mind she could have sworn she heard her mother's voice saying "I'll be there for you too." Maybe it was a result of a loss of sleep, but somehow it made Nita feel better.  
  
*And where I go you'll be there with me* Nita touched her locket and looked at Kit. *Forever you'll be right here with me* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ A/N if any of you have ever heard this song before, you know I've left out a few lines at the end but it was just more "I'll meet you there's" and that would have kind of ended the song on a sad(slightly suicidal) note and I wanted to give off the feeling of some hope and comfort. Well it was a one shot so don't expect any more chapters but I would still like to know what you thought of it so please tell me in a review thanks.  
-Gina 


End file.
